


Now that I found you (I'm gonna keep you)

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masks, Mirror Sex, Party, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Tony wants to keep him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 6 - Masks & Day 11 - Mirror sexThere are beautiful young men and women everywhere around the room waiting to serve whoever chooses them - and others already taken -, but none of them seems to be what Tony's looking for tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ibb.co/s6P4bwD)   
  


Tony relaxes back on the couch and takes a sip of his scotch before bringing the cigar to his mouth, taking a deep inhale.

He arrived to the party almost half an hour ago and nothing has caught his eye yet. There are beautiful young men and women everywhere around the room waiting to serve whoever chooses them - and others already taken -, but none of them seems to be what Tony's looking for tonight.

It's been a while since Tony had some real fun - being the mayor has many responsibilities unfortunately, who would have guessed! - and he wants tonight to be kind of _special_. He was looking for a way to unwind during this weekend and when Natasha suggested he come to this party where everyone is wearing masks, Tony couldn't deny that it was indeed a great idea; as a mayor, he rather values his privacy. He obviously can't be seen fooling around.

So, here he is, wearing a matte black mask that covers half his face, looking around for the perfect prey for tonight.

Luckily, it doesn't take him much longer to find it.

The boy draws Tony's attention the moment he walks in from the other room, wearing black stilettos, a tight top that looks more like a corset and leather tiny shorts, his black pretty mask doing a poor job hiding his beautiful face. Tony guesses the purpose of the masks is to hide mostly the clients' identity, anyway.

Tony watches him walk closer until the boy is standing in the middle of the room, immediately drawing the crowd's gaze to him. Tony knows he has to act fast before he loses his chance, and he gestures for the boy to approach, smiling around his cigar when he obeys immediately.

"Hello, sir. How can I be of service?"

His voice is sweeter than Tony expected, sounding just as pretty as he looks.

Tony grins and pats his thigh invitingly and the boy doesn't need any more prompting before he's sliding into Tony's lap.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asks, already running his hands up and down the boy's thighs over the black fishnet tights he's wearing.

"Peter. But you can call me however you want," the kid days sweetly, darting his pink tongue out and wetting his lower lip purposely. "And how may I address you, sir?"

Tony can't help chuckling at the boy's politeness, even though he'd be lying if he said he's not enjoying it. "You can call me daddy for tonight, sweetheart."

Peter's smile widens and he nods his head. "Okay. I can definitely do that, _daddy_."

The word goes straight to Tony's half hard cock, successfully having him swelling in arousal into full hardness. He doesn't think he's heard the word _daddy_ sounding more right than it does now in the boy's lovely voice.

"Would you like us to go upstairs to one of the rooms, daddy?" A delicate hand reaches to caress the beard on Tony's jaw, fingertips tracing his cheek, then his mask.

"Why such a hurry, baby?" Tony says, moving his hand up the boy's slim waist and then even higher, until he can cup the side of Peter's face, his thumb brushing over his pink pretty lips. "I was thinking I could try your sweet little mouth first before we go upstairs."

Peter perks up even more at that, his eyes brightening up, and he offers Tony a smile that somehow looks both suggestive and shy. "Whatever you want, daddy."

Tony doesn't have to say anything else before Peter's climbing off his lap and sinking onto his knees right before him, his hands moving to Tony's thighs. The boy nuzzles Tony's crotch through his slacks, moaning softly, before reaching to actually unbutton Tony's pants. Deft fingers work them open rather quickly and then drag them down along with his boxers, freeing his hard cock.

"Oh," Peter breathes out and glances up at him with wide eyes before returning his gaze on Tony's lap again. "That's- that's quite impressive, daddy," he continues and Tony chuckles, welcoming the comment.

"Let's see how much you can fit in your pretty mouth, hm?"

Only minutes later, Tony finds out that the boy can actually fit much more than it seemed possible, especially for someone so small as Peter.

Peter starts slowly, wrapping his lips just around the tip at first and greedily sucking on it, taking him deeper and deeper as he continues. He's working his tongue expertly around the shaft, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Tony, his gorgeous brown eyes boring into him under the mask.

When the head of Tony's cock hits the back of Peter's throat, the boy simply moans happily around him, sending vibrations through him.

"Fuck, you're fucking loving this, aren't you baby?" Tony asks and keeps Peter's head still with a firm hand, rolling his hips, slowly grinding into the boy's pliant mouth.

Peter easily accepts him deeper inside his mouth and down his throat, his walls convulsing around the head of Tony's dick. He swallows hard around him and his small hand comes to fondle his balls, eliciting a throaty groan from Tony.

Tony has received good blow jobs in the past, but this right now feels like he has died and gone to heaven. And Tony knows that it isn't just the fact that Peter is sucking him like he wants to swallow him whole or how his soft hands are toying with his heavy balls, or how that talented tongue swirls around the tip and teases his slit.

It's, also, the way Peter looks while he's on his knees before him, mouth stuffed full of cock. It's like he was always meant to end up here, to this party and right into Tony's arms- always meant to be Tony's.

And then there's the way Peter looks at him; almost like the boy knows that Tony already owns him.

"I think I'm gonna keep you," Tony tells him and Peter lets out an eager muffled moan, slightly nodding his head in agreement. Tony doesn't know whether this is simply an act aiming to just please Tony or if the boy would actually like this, but Tony is being rather serious. "Would you like that, baby? You'll be only daddy's, just my sweet boy, and you can have whatever you want. _Anything_ you want daddy will give it to you."

Peter pulls away so he can speak, a confused little frown having formed between his eyebrows. "Daddy..." He says hesitantly, trailing off, and chews on his bottom swollen lip, obviously not sure how to proceed.

"How much do you make here, darling? I can give you double- or even more. Money isn't an issue."

"I- I don't know," Peter says more quietly now, averting his gaze and looking down, and Tony takes pity on him, doesn't want to pressure him any further for now. He gently lifts Peter's chin upwards, forcing him to meet his eyes again.

"You don't have to decide now, okay? Just know that my offer still stands, for real. Besides, I'm sure it'll be easier for you to decide after I've fucked you," Tony tells him with a teasing smirk and Peter giggles and nods his head before resuming what he was doing.

Tony groans as his cock is engulfed in Peter's wet heat again, and he guides Peter's head with his hand, driving his dick deeper into that wonderful greedy mouth.

The obscene slick sounds Peter makes every time he swallows around him are loud enough for Tony to be able to hear the through the music, and he revels in it, imagining how even prettier Peter will sound when Tony finally buries his cock into his tight little ass.

Just the thought of it is enough to make his muscles clench and his stomach tightening, his balls drawing up as his orgasm hits him. He holds Peter's head firmly right where he wants it and pumps his seed inside his mouth and throat, grunting when he feels him swallowing everything down.

"Good boy," he praises and pulls Peter up, hauling him back into his lap and crashing their lips together, eliciting a startled gasp from him.

Peter returns the kiss immediately, inviting Tony inside his mouth, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Tony grabs his ass and kneads the round globes, drawing him closer, smiling into the kiss when he feels Peter's erection against his hip.

"How about I take care of that, baby?" He says and cups Peter's cock through his shorts, giving it a firm squeeze, making the boy whine needily in response. "You'll never want to fuck anyone else again when I'm done with you, sweetheart. I'll ruin you for everyone that isn't me, I promise you."

Peter looks definitely intrigued, exhaling a stuttered breath, his hips slightly rocking against Tony's. "Why don't you show me, daddy?" He purrs, the challenge clear in his voice, and Tony laughs, already getting up with Peter in his hold.

He's never been one to back out of a challenge, especially one as much fun as this, right now. Besides, Tony Stark never loses. Peter is already his and they both know it.

"Oh I _will_, baby, I definitely fucking will."


	2. Chapter 2

The room is quite big, decorated simply but elegantly, its colors being mostly black and red. There's a large bed in the middle of it and a mirror on the side that's the size of the wall, and on the other side of the room there's a door that probably leads to the bathroom. Tony likes it. Not that it really matters; all that he cares about is that he's about to fuck Peter.

He sets the boy down on the mattress and takes his suit jacket off, leaving it on the armchair next to the bed before doing the same with his tie and waistcoat.

"Take your clothes off. Leave the shoes on," he tells Peter and Peter smiles at him cheekily before obeying, looking at him with dark eyes as he removes his clothes with slow, delicate movements.

Tony's gaze stays glued to the boy's body as he works the buttons of his shirt open, shrugging it off his shoulders just as Peter pulls his shorts off, revealing the pretty black thong he's wearing underneath. Tony feels his mouth water at the sight and his hands ache to touch Peter everywhere, feeling the need to taste and claim every inch of his beautiful milky skin.

Tony takes his clothes off a bit more quickly now, his patience wearing thinner and thinner as he drinks in the sight of Peter waiting for him, completely naked, wearing nothing but the stilettos, his legs already spread open invitingly.

"Do you want me to take the mask off, too, Daddy?" The boy asks and Tony doesn't have to think about it before answering. He wants to see Peter, _all_ of him.

"Yes, baby. Let me see you," he says and Peter does as he's told to. Tony's breath catches in his throat the moment Peter's mask is off, revealing that beautiful face of his that has Tony staring, feeling completely captivated.

Tony approaches the bed and climbs into it, barely taking his eyes off Peter as he settles between his legs.

"Fuck. You're gorgeous, darling," he says and Peter smiles at him almost bashfully, looking up at him through his long, dark eyelashes. Tony leans in and captures Peter's rosy lips in a deep kiss, using one of his hands to steady himself while the other wanders greedily over Peter's body.

He pulls away and reaches for the lube and one of the condoms from the bedside table, his cock already fully hard again, throbbing and aching to get buried inside Peter's little ass.

"I'm already ready for you, daddy," Peter tells him and Tony slips a finger inside him to check, grinning when he finds him already relaxed and slick.

He hums appreciatively and pumps his finger in and out a few times, relishing the smooth, velvet walls and how they cling around his thick digit. He withdraws soon after and reaches for the condom, sliding it on his cock before lining himself up with Peter's entrance.

He pushes in steadily and watches as the pink little rim slowly stretches around the girth of his cock, accepting him inside inch by inch until he's fully buried in Peter's tight heat.

"Oh God, daddy," Peter moans and arches his body, his chest slightly heaving. Tony waits a few moments before starting to move, giving them both some time to get used to the sensation. He grips Peter's thigh and pushes it up, wrapping his hand around his ankle, thumb brushing over the leather of his stiletto.

He slightly turns his head and places a kiss on Peter's ankle, then his calf, his cock twitching when Peter smiles at him so, so prettily.

"You can move now, daddy," Peter says and Tony is happy to oblige, lowering himself over him, taking advantage of Peter's flexibility and hooking his leg over his shoulder, almost folding him in half.

He rolls his hips experimentally at first, testing how relaxed Peter is for him, groaning when his cock rubs firmly against his tight inner walls. He wishes he could fuck the boy without a condom and he promises himself that he _will_ the next time. There'll be no reason to wear one when Peter belongs to him.

Peter whines as Tony starts rocking his hips with a bit more force, setting a steady pace, his cock sliding smoothly in and out of Peter's slick hole. He leaves sloppy kisses all over Peter's neck as he keeps fucking into him, biting down at the tender skin right where his shoulder and neck connect, hoping that it'll leave a mark.

"Harder, daddy. Please fuck me harder," Peter whines, his voice only sounding sweeter like that, and Tony can do nothing but comply, wanting to hear more of those needy little sounds that Peter keeps making. 

Peter’s orgasm takes him by surprise and he grunts when Peter’s hole squeezes firmly around him, the boy’s dick pulsing untouched between them as it paints their stomachs with thick, white spurts of cum. Poor baby was hard since he sucked his cock; he deserved some relief. 

“Fuck,” Peter breathes out, still looking at Tony with hungry eyes even after just having climaxed, a sinful moan leaving his mouth, protesting when Tony stops moving. 

Tony smirks at him and pulls out completely, easily maneuvering Peter around until he's on his stomach. Then he grips his narrow hips, pulling his ass up in the air before sliding back inside. Peter gasps and moans, eagerly pushing back onto Tony's cock, urging Tony to harder, faster.

Tony pounds into him mercilessly, just like Peter seems to want it, reveling in the way Peter's hole welcomes him in, able to take every inch of his cock inside despite Peter's small form. Tony grabs Peter's round asscheeks and squeezes him in his hands, before spreading them open, letting himself see how his dick slides in that little hole, Peter's tight rim stretching beautifully around him.

Tony's eyes travel up Peter's body before stopping at his face, frowning slightly when he notices that Peter's gaze is obviously focused somewhere-

An amused chuckle escapes him when he realizes that Peter is looking at them in the mirror, and he looks toward it too, meeting Peter's eyes.

"You like watching yourself getting fucked, sweetheart?"

"Yes, daddy," Peter moans without hesitation and nods his head, whining loud when Tony delivers another hard thrust. "You look so hot like this."

Tony laughs and rewards Peter with a sharp slap on his ass, loving how he can see the boy close his eyes in pleasure for a second and bite his bottom lip, muffling the next moan that escapes him.

"Look how well you take daddy's cock, baby. So fucking perfect. You were born for this," Tony says between his pants, rutting into Peter mercilessly, his balls slapping against Peter's ass every time he fucks in. Peter only whines eagerly in reply, the word _daddy_ falling from his lips over and over again, his hole clenching around Tony.

"Don't come yet, baby. Just- just a little more," he says and manhandles Peter again, wanting to give the boy a better view since he loves watching so much.

Tony sits on the edge of the bed with Peter sitting on his lap, his cock still buried deep inside Peter, the boy's back flush against his chest.

"Oh- oh, fuck yes, daddy," Peter moans and Tony, eyes finding Peter's in the mirror again, smirks at him, his hands gripping the back of Peter's thighs so he can start moving.

Peter lets his body grow pliant in Tony's hold, obviously happy to let Tony bounce him on his lap as a mere fucktoy and use him as he wishes. Peter snakes an arm behind around Tony's neck, his fingers threading through Tony's hair, making him grunt when he tugs at it.

Tony has to admit that settling like this right in front of the mirror was a rather great idea; he can see everything while he still keeps fucking Peter, both the sensation and the sight driving him closer to the edge. 

"Touch your pretty cock, baby. Make yourself come for me," Tony tells him and Peter is quick to comply, bringing his free hand to his neglected dick, stroking himself at the same pace Tony is bucking his hips up, thrusting into him.

"Ah, fuck. I- I'm close. Don't stop, daddy. Please, pleasepleasepl-" Peter's words die in his throat as his orgasm hits him, his nails digging into the nape of Tony's neck and his hole tightening around him as he shoots his release all over his own hand, some drops of cum falling on the floor.

"God, you made a fucking mess, baby," Tony half rasps, half chuckles, his chest heaving as he ruts quickly into Peter's relaxed body, chasing his own orgasm.

It doesn't take him long to reach it. With how prettily Peter is still whimpering for him and how absolutely wrecked the boy looks, Tony can't hold back anymore. He lets out a loud groan as he slams Peter down onto his cock one last time, his cock pulsing inside him as he starts spilling.

"Shit, baby," Tony pants, rolling lazily his hips as he pumps his seed inside Peter's body, hating how the condom prevents him from filling up Peter's little hole. "You're fucking amazing," he says and kisses Peter's smooth cheek, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck as he catches his breath.

Peter giggles - fucking actually _giggles_ \- and cranes his neck, giving Tony more space.

"So... Was that enough to help you decide, sweetheart, or should we go for another round?"

Peter laughs and his cheeks round around a broad grin that has Tony's insides melt, just a little, at the sight. Peter gets up and turns around, pushing Tony back until he's lying on the bed, and then straddles him again, but now sitting so they're facing each other.

"You'd truly have me decide that without even telling me who you are... _Mr. Stark_?"

Tony's shock must be obvious even with his mask on because Peter chuckles, his grin widening.

"All this fucking time?" Tony asks and doesn't protest when Peter reaches for his mask, slowly pulling it off.

"Well, not at the beginning. But yes, I knew even before we got in the room."

Tony shakes his head fondly and can't help but laugh, feeling like he got tricked. He wonders if he should be worried about this, considering that Peter still hasn't given him an answer.

"It was quite hard, you know," Peter says, interrupting his thoughts. "Knowing that I was about to fuck the fucking _mayor_ and having to hide my excitement. Especially since I've had a crush on you since forever!"

The words elicit a laugh from Tony and his lips curl into a smile despite himself when Peter pins his hands on the mattress, looking at him with a naughty little smirk.

"You're, also, even hotter in person."

Peter's self-assured grin is honestly endearing, especially because he thinks that he has the upper hand here. It's cute really, but not the truth.

Tony easily flips them around and traps Peter's hand in a firm grip, holding then right over Peter's head and pressing them to the mattress. "I'm glad you're having fun, baby, but unfortunately we have a problem here," he starts, relishing the way Peter's expression turns into a light frown. "You know my secret now, Pete, I can't let you walk away."

The kid looks almost scared now, a bit lost, his bottom lip slightly sticking out; he's adorable.

"I truly am sorry, Peter. I have no other choice now but to... take you with me."

A relieved chuckle escapes Peter who huffs and rolls his eyes, shooting Tony a half-hearted glare. "_God_. You scared me for a moment."

"Yeah well, you deserved it," Tony tells him and pecks his lips; he likes that Peter isn't even trying to escape his grip. Maybe Tony will actually get to keep him, after all.

"I haven't agreed yet, though."

"But you will."

"And you'll give me anything I want if I agree, won't you, daddy?

Tony grins, now certain that Peter is going to be his. "Anything, baby".

"Mm, I think I like the sound of it, Mr. Stark."

Tony's smile widens and he cups Peter's cheek with his free hand, leaning in and capturing those sweet, little lips in a kiss.

This night was supposed to be a simple opportunity for him to unwind a little, and now he is ready to go home with a lovely baby boy. He should definitely thank Natasha next time he sees her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!❤️❤️


End file.
